


Patience

by Aironne



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyung Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, SuperM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aironne/pseuds/Aironne
Summary: Love is not the only thing that can make a relationship work. Sometimes patience is more important!
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So most of you don't know this but I actually got into Kpop long before BTS. Shinee was the first band that got my attention and Taemin was and always will be my ultimate bias (but Yoongi is like, up there with him all the time. I mean come on he is the cutest, right?)
> 
> I have always wanted to write a small something about Taemin and I think that Jongin is the best pairing for him. 
> 
> So without delaying any longer, here is my first SuperM fic. 
> 
> P.S.  
> We all love BTS but we should support all the Idols that are working hard every day to give us their amazing music and stunning performances. BE SUPPORTIVE PEOPLE.

‘’Fuck Jonginie’’ Taemin’s muffled voice was heard. His face was buried in the pillow as Jongin’s strong hand was holding him down by the neck. He was bent over the bed His top half-pressed on the mattress. His legs were hanging off the bed, barely able to hold still and Jongin was thrusting his hips hard and fast, fucking into Taemin for behind like there was no tomorrow.

Taemin could hear his feral breath as the young singer kept one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his waist, pinning him down, making sure that Taemin was not able to move.

‘’Do you like it?’’ asked Jongin, snapping his hips hard, making sure that Taemin would feel it.

‘’Ahh..fuck yes. It’s good. You feel so good.’’ Said the older, making an effort to let out coherent words. Jongin’s cock was hitting his prostate dead on, sending waves of pleasure all over his body, as Taemin’s own cock was rubbing hard against the mattress, bringing him closer and closer.

The older did not dare touch himself. He knew that Jongin would not like that. The younger always loved seeing him cum from his cock alone and coming any different way would mean getting fucked through overstimulation, until Jongin was satisfied.

He felt a sting as Jongin grabbed him by the back of his hear and pulled him almost all the way up, without losing his fast pace. He brought his mouth next to his ear. Taemin felt his got breath and his painfully hard cock twitched uncontrollably.

‘’I love you like this.’’ Said Jongin. ‘’All pliant, taking my cock so well. You were made for me hyungie. Made to be my cock slut, weren’t you?’’ he asked. Jongin always got like this and Taemin loved it.

‘’Yes. Fuck yes, I was. I was made to take it. Please Jonginie, please don’t stop fucking me,’’ said Taemin, unable to keep his eyes open with each of Jongin’s thrusts.

‘’They all look at you.’’ Said Jongin as he slowed down, dragging his cock at an excruciating pace, earning a whine from Taemin. ‘’They always look at you. The fans, other Idols. They all imagine fucking you like this. Having you all for themselves.’’

He pressed himself deeper, pressing right on Taemin’s prostate, rotating his hips. Taemin let out a loud moan.

‘’Jonginie, they..they will hear’’ said Taemin, praying that the rest of the SuperM members would all be asleep, and hoping that his moaning would not wake them up.

‘’Let them.’’ Said Jongin and rotated his hips again, earning another moan. ‘’Let them hear how good I am making you feel hyung. Let them know that they can look all they want but they will never have you like this. Scream my name. Let them know who you belong to.’’ He said and snapped his hips again, picking up the pace, even faster than before.

‘’J-Jonginie, Jonginie please, s-slow, s-slower’’ said Taemin with a pleading voice as more moans left his mouth. But they both knew he did not mean it. Taemin liked it like this. Rough and fast. He loved it when Jongin would get possessive. He liked feeling owned, knowing that Jongin wanted people to know that he was his.

‘’Who owns you?’’ asked Jongin. Taemin could tell from his tone that he was close. His own orgasm was approaching fast. Knowing that Jongin was about to cum always brought him over the edge,

‘’Y-you. You, I belong to you. Only you. You own me Jongin, you.’’ Taemin kept saying through hard fast thrusts.

Jongin’s one hand wrapped around Taemin’s neck, squeezing him just enough for Taemin to see stars as he came on the mattress untouched, hot ropes of cum spurting all over, long enough to reach the middle of the bed.

‘Fuuuck’’ Jongin moaned next to his ear as he came deep inside the older.

They stayed there, both of them standing only because Jongin used what little energy he had left to stay inside his hyung until there was not more cum, coming out of him.

He grabbed him and laid both of them on their side, spooning the older, making sure that they would not land on Taemin’s cum. He stayed inside him as the two of them caught their breath.

‘’That was…amazing’’ said Taemin, breathing hard. ‘’You were amazing, baby.’’ He said and turned his head searching for Jongin’s lips. Jongin lifted his head a bit and let Taemin lick inside his mouth. His hand roamed the older’s body, sweetly caressing every surface. As he reached his soft sensitive cock, Taemin grabbed his wrist.

‘’No you won’t’’ he said and Jongin laughed lowly.

‘’I like seeing you squirm.’’ He said and kissed his neck, licking it a bit.

‘’I know you do, but we have been at it for too long already. I can’t cum again. You know I will get hard if you do that.’’ He felt Jongin’s smile on his neck.

‘’I’ll get hard if I stay inside you any longer.’’ He said knowing that Taemin always wanted to keep him inside. He looked at the older Idol. Taemin was pouting. ‘’You are so freaking cute when you do this.’’ Said Jongin and touched his bottom lip with his thumb.

‘’I like having you inside. I like sleeping with you inside me.’’ Said the older.

‘’I know you do. But we need to change the sheets and this is getting uncomfortable.’’ Said the younger who placed one last kiss on Taemin’s neck before he slowly pulled his now soft cock out of the older.

Jongin was always the one to take care of both of them. He got up and got a washcloth, damped in hot water. As he cleaned the cum out of Taemin’s asshole he kept thinking that it kind of felt like marking him every time he did that.

He always felt the need to keep a small piece of himself inside Taemin.

‘’I could get you a plug’’ he blurted out and the older turned to look at him.

‘’You want me to keep your cum in me, Jonginie?’’ asked the older with a smile. It was always fun to watch Jongin, strong, hot, sex god Jongin, Jongin who could spend hours fucking him in every position and slip filthy words to him, blush like that, when he was content.

‘’I would not mind’’ said the older and Jongin looked at him with surprised eyes. ‘’If that is what you need to stop doubting yourself and the way I feel for you then I will do it.’’ Said Taemin, bringing up the events that had taken place a few hours ago.

Jongin bit his bottom lip.

‘’I am not doubting your feelings for me.’’ He said and he looked down.

‘’Aren’t you?’’ asked Taemin who slowly stood up, limping a bit. Jongin looked at him from his sitting position as Taemin took his hand and made him stand up. He led both of them to the bathroom, turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. In the meantime, Jongin had buried his face in the crook of the older’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent and leaving little butterfly kisses there.

Once Taemin deemed the water ready, he pushed Jongin in. He followed him and closed the glass door behind them. He got close to Jongin, his arms wrapping around the younger’s waist and let Jongin hid his face in his neck again. He knew that his boyfriend felt safe like that.

‘’I love you’’ said Taemin as he slowly rubbed Jongin’s back. ‘’What I say to you during sex. That I belong to you. That you own me. It is not just sex talk. It’s the truth.’’ He said and Jongin lifted his face to look at him. He looked like a sad puppy.

‘’I am sorry.’’ He whispered and looked down. Taemin cupped his cheek and made him look at him.

‘’I love you.’’ He said again. ‘’Did you hear me?’’ he asked and Jongin nodded, not breaking eye contact.

‘’I love you too, hyung’’ said the younger and leaned in, giving him a sweet, loving kiss. Taemin signed in the kiss and let Jongin lead for a bit before breaking it.

‘’I just…’’ said the younger. ‘’People don’t know. And I get it they can’t. But then someone is always flirting with you. And you are always flirting back.’’ He said. Taemin was about to protest. ‘’I know, I know it is not real. That is what we are supposed to do but then I think. What if one day someone comes along who will be more handsome, more talented, more of everything than me and he starts flirting with you? What if one day you realize that you can do better and…’’ he was not able to continue his sentence because Taemin’s lips were on his.

That kiss was not sweet. It was passionate, full of lust and love and strong unbreakable feelings.

‘’There is no one out there who is better than you. Not for me, not for anyone.’’ Said Taemin and resumed kissing him. ‘’You are perfect. You are what I have always wanted. What I have always been looking for.’’ he said again and this time a small tear left his eyes.

‘’Don’t cry, hyungie, please.’’ Said Jongin feeling guilty.

‘’I love you.’’ Said Taemin again. ‘’I spent every moment since the day I met you, loving you. I could only dream that one day you might love me back.’’ Said the older and hugged him tightly. ‘’The night you confessed your feelings to. It was the happiest day of my life and to this day nothing tops it.’’ He said.

He lifted his head and looked at Jongin.

‘’Yes, that man flirted with me today and I did flirt back. I had to. But it was a show. All I could think about was that the faster that would be over, the faster I would get to be in your arms. You are all I think about.’’ He said. ‘’If I have to say this to you every day for the rest of our lives for you to believe it, I will. If I have to lay on the bed and let you fuck me over and over again until you feel better I will. But please. Do not doubt my love for you. It is the one thing in my life that I know is true and genuine. Its something that belongs to the two of us only and no one will ever take it away from us.’’

They kissed again, their bodies fitting together, perfectly.

They stayed in the shower for a little longer. When Jongin started to get sleepy, Taemin led them both out and dried their hair. Jongin changed the sheet and they got under the warm covers, both naked in the arms of each other.

For Taemin falling asleep in Jongin’s arms felt like the safest place in the world. And for Jongin sleeping next to Taemin was heaven on earth.

Taemin was the first of the two to wake up. Jongin was always a heavy sleeper. He washed his face and put on some clothes before he left the room to start preparing coffee and breakfast for the two of them. Once he arrived in the kitchen, he saw that coffee was already being brewed. He looked around and saw Baekhyun sitting on the kitchen stool, looking at him with a sly smile.

‘’Oh god, you heard us last night.’’ Said Taemin feeling immediately embarrassed.

‘’Well…I heard you last night. Jongin is not that loud.’’ He said as his smile grew.

Taemin closed his eyes.

‘’I think the other’s might have heard you as well. You will need to apologize. You guys promised to be quiet when we sleep.’’ Said the older.

‘’I am sorry, hyung.’’ Said Taemin. They looked at each other.

‘’He was scared again?’’ asked Baekhyun and Taemin nodded.

‘’He thinks I will leave him for someone better.’’ Said the dancer.

Baekhyun took a deep breath.

‘’I don’t understand why he keeps doing this to himself. He is hurting for no reason.’’

‘’I know. He just wishes we could be…you know…a normal couple. Well…a normal gay couple. He is not an idiot, he knows there will be people who will not like this. It’s the flirting. He does not like it.’’

Baekhyun looked at him.

‘’I am the leader. Do you want me to talk to the managers? Tell them that you are going to stop flirting? They won’t say no, Tae.’’ He said.

‘’I know they won’t. But we are all doing it. It is for the group, not us individually. Jongin needs to know that. I mean, I get it he is jealous. But how do you think I feel when I see all those girls all over him? I hate to see people flirt with him and try to get something out him in return but I bite my tongue because I know he loves me. So why does he doubt me?’’ Taemin asked. More to himself really.

‘’He doubts himself. Not you. He thinks he is the one who is not good enough to deserve your love, not that you are the kind of person that will stop loving him.’’

‘’But he has accomplished so many things. And he has me. He has me all the way. What more does he need?’’ asked Taemin as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

‘’Patience. He needs patience.’’ Said Baekhyun and got up, moving towards the living room. ‘’Do you think you can give him that?’’ he asked not really sticking around to get an answer.

Taemin placed two cups of coffee and some toasts along with some fruit on a tray and walked towards the room he shared with Jongin. As he entered he saw that the younger was still asleep. He smiled at how cute his snoring was.

He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat down next to Jongin. He looked at the younger’s face.

‘’Beautiful’’ he thought. ‘’He is worth it all’’

Having breakfast in bed with his boyfriend meant the world to Taemin. He could not stop telling him that he loved him or making fun of his bedroom hair. They way Jongin smiled at him, all happy and content, looking at him with nothing but love. That is what true happiness really felt!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys thing?
> 
> You can leave your comments below and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read.  
> You can come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BTSvamp)


End file.
